


El velo

by Rahzel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween, disfraces y el juego de la botella... que despertara bestias que nadie podrá domar.
Kudos: 2





	El velo

Había sido una pésima decisión ir vestida así. A la calle salió con el sobretodo encima con sus amigas. Ino y Sakura eran las responsables de que llevara un traje tan… exuberante. Las tres iban vestidas de conejitas, con la malla ajustada al torso, las medias de red y los tacones altos. Y por supuesto, los infaltables accesorios de la colita de pompón y las orejas en la cabeza.

Luchó bastante con sus amigas en querer seguir con el sobretodo durante la fiesta, pero no iban a ser el trío de conejitas si ella no colaboraba con su parte en la historia. Así, anduvo Hinata incómoda en un rincón evitando que la vieran, lo que era difícil porque resaltaba demasiado su disfraz, en especial, por la parte delantera. Ella pensaba pasar desapercibida hasta que la fiesta acabara, pero Ino no tuvo mejor idea que jugar a la botella ¡y ella no podía faltar! Que esa podía ser su oportunidad de besar a Naruto. Y ni así era capaz de salir. El hecho de estar diez minutos en el armario vestida así con él… hacia entrar a Hinata en pánico.

Hicieron una ronda y se sentaron en el suelo. La botella estaba en medio e Ino había sido la primera en girarla, esperando que Sai fuera al que señalara… no supo ni en qué momento llegó, pero ahí estaba Shino para ser su pareja en los diez minutos en el paraíso. La mujer, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo en ese momento.

Sakura fue la siguiente y Lee gritó de alegría cuando la suerte le sonrió a él. del trío, sólo quedaba Hinata para ir pasándose a botella y su turno de lanzarla entre los invitados. Y al girarla, no fue Naruto el señalado, sino, Kiba. Ella no quería participar, pero tendrían sus diez minutos en el armario y Kiba no haría nada ¿no? Eran como hermanos, darse un beso o cualquier toqueteo estaba fuera de discusión.

Cerraron la puerta y ella quedó contra la pared mientras Kiba estaba apoyado en la otra. Tal y como ella pensaba, no iba a hacer nada, lo que la alivió demasiado.

—Ese traje no te pega. Pareces una presa fácil así —le dijo y ella tapó su busto, que era lo que más incomodaba.

—Fue idea de Ino y Sakura.

Por supuesto que él lo sabía ¡todo el mundo lo sabía! Hasta las baldosas del piso lo sabían. Hinata hubiese buscado un disfraz de conejo, pero quizás, no hubiese sido tan llamativo. Kiba aseguraba que si ella se disfrazara iba a aparecer con una botarga bien mullida y rosada.

La cercanía entre ambos fue más grande, Hinata se sintió vulnerable, tal como un conejo ante las fauces de un lobo y aún no habían pasado dos minutos ¡le quedaban ocho todavía! Kiba se acercó a su cuello, sintió su aliento erizar su piel y los dientes raspando por encima de ella levemente. Así, la lengua se deslizó por su cuello hasta su hombro descubierto. Lascivo, lento, iba saboreando a Hinata muy lentamente y ella apenas emitió un gemido débil queriendo pedirle detenerse. Pero no podía hablar. Al ver a Kiba de frente, sus pupilas dilatadas y aquella mirada fuera de sí la dejó sin palabras. La mujer pensaba que si se quedaba quieta, quizás, no pasaría nada y finalmente, él la dejaría en paz.

Lejos de eso, Kiba la besó. Sus labios se resistieron al contacto ajeno, pero la pechó contra la pared y la aprisionó tan fuerte que le dolía. Era fuerte, brutal y desagradable. Quiso gritar ¡ahora sí lo quería! Y entonces, Kiba la mordió y le arrancó un pedazo de su labio. Hinata se quejó del dolor, pero aún seguía sin salirle la voz, sólo se apretaba la boca chorreando sangre, manchando su ropa, su traje y su blanca piel.

Intentó agarrar el picaporte y salir, pero Kiba se interpuso frente a ella. Sus ojos brillaron y maxilar inferior se desencajó abriendo su boca de tal manera que parecía rota. El pánico finalmente se apoderó de ella haciéndola temblar.

«Kiba no haría esto. Kiba es como mi hermano. Este hombre no es Kiba» se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente intentando hacer algo, se abalanzó hacia él intentando quitarlo de ahí cuando volvió a estrellarla contra la pared y esta vez, de forma dura, fuerte, haciéndola golpear la cabeza contra un perchero y haciéndola sentir más vulnerable que antes.

Volvía a morderla en el cuello, rasgando su piel y devorándola con ansias. Ella era su presa, era el conejo que iba a comer aquella noche, parte por parte.

La sangre del cuello no paraba de drenar y poco a poco, la vista de Hinata se comenzó a nublar. Poco tiempo le quedaba y aferrándose a los hombres de él, intentó mantenerse en pie y hacer algo, pero la densa niebla roja fue cubriendo sus ojos y arrastrando consigo lo último de cordura que le quedaba hasta ya dejar de respirar.

—Llevan más de diez minutos —dijo Naruto mirando el armario.

Ino se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta, hallándola trabada. Forcejeó y los chicos hicieron lo suyo por abrirla hasta que finalmente, Sai lo consiguiendo. La escena siguiente revolvió sus estómagos: Kiba estaba sentado, como una bestia devorando el pecho de Hinata con la boca, manos y ropa cubiertas de sangre y vísceras. Les sonrió con los dientes llenos de carne e Ino, al ver las costillas de Hinata sobresalir del pecho, cerró la puerta.

—Llama a la policía y que no salga —dijo nerviosa corriendo al baño a vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Hasta el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado después de ese escenario.

Los muchachos se movilizaron rápidamente y el resto de los invitados, salieron de la casa. Quedó todo cerrado para que no escapara.

Al llegar la policía, la puerta estaba destrozada. Las garras como de una bestia quedaron talladas en la madera hasta romperla.

Kiba estaba suelto, bajo la sed de sangre y la bestia que tomaba presa su cuerpo para alimentarse. El velo lo propiciaba. Los de su clan no podían salir de su encierro durante la noche de Halloween, su instinto lo dominaba, la sangre era lo más preciada para ellos, ¿el corazón de las damas? Su alimento perfecto.

Y ahora, Kiba estaba suelto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravillas luego de haber leído este fic. Debo decir que Hinata es uno de mis personajes favoritos y disfruté mucho escribiendo algo como esto. No había intentado el terror con este fandom y lo amé. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
